Thirty-Six Below
by MagicRabbit
Summary: Something has gone wrong at a scientific research station where Dr. Santana Lopez is offered a job as the newest Analysis lead. She soon learns that there's much more to the world than she ever imagined possible and that not everything is as it seems. Stuck thirty six levels below ground, she must find a way out using the help of one mysterious blonde before its too late. Brittana!
1. One

**_Disclaimer: I don't own jack. The only thing I lay claim to is the crazy it took to write this shit.  
_**

* * *

_Author's Note (obviously): I figure now would be as good a time as any to introduce myself. I'm Magic Rabbit and, yes, I'm well aware that my username sounds like some knock off brand of vibrator. And, before you ask, no, that was not my intention though I find it pretty fitting in a weird, slightly creepy way. Whatever. YOLO and all that jazz. This next bit goes out to all those who just skipped right over this lovely author's note of mine in order to get right to the story: Thanks for making me feel like all I'm doing is blowing hot air and, therefore, not worth your time. So, to spite you, I will be leave a little note that states, 'You're an Asshole' at the end of this chapter which will seem completely random to you but, in actuality, wouldn't be random at all if you had merely read this. Now, for all of you who are still reading this, congratulations! You will each receive a limited edition 'there's-hope-for-you-yet' badge within the mail in the next 24 hours which you can flaunt around till your heart's content. Standard shipping and handling fees apply. _

_P.S. The idea for this story came to me as I was in the middle of a drunken stupor. Blame all grammatical errors on my girlfriend, Simx48. She claims to have proof-read this but I have my doubts._

* * *

Tension wrapped up my spine in anticipation of opening the tall, lacquered door, its shiny finish throwing off the light from the extravagant chandelier above. Taking a moment to still myself, I smoothed my hand over my hair in case of any flyaways before taking a deep breath. I held it in for a moment, building my confidence and constructing my game face carefully into place. I knew that I was dressed to impress in my tailored blazer and pinstripe skirt. Makeup dusted my face sparingly, only enhancing my natural features. I slowly breathed out through my nose. I was as ready as I'd ever be. With my head held high and shoulders squared, I turned the brass knob and pushed through the door.

I entered a refine office complete with dark, hardwood floors and a high ceiling. Another chandelier hung from the center of the room, this one even more elaborate than the last given the way it spider-webbed outwards and cast light into every corner. Multitudes of artwork were neatly fixed to the walls, all of them depicting supernatural-like themes, which I thought odd. The acrylic painting closest to me depicted a ghoulish face, mouth twisted in a grotesque manner. I quickly darted my eyes away where they came to rest on the massive desk near the far wall, its sheer size making it the centerpiece of the room. Behind it sat the most imposing man I had ever met. His name was Edgar Knowles and he was my boss.

Mr. Knowles was one of the city's biggest socialites, frequently attending the most lavish of parties. He often kept company with many of the politicians and businessmen here in Galveston, along with other questionable acquaintances. Many mysteries surrounded the man but the biggest by far was the fact that no one knew how he had come to attain his enormous fortune. If the gossip could be believed, Mr. Knowles just randomly showed up one summer day over six years ago and had managed to take the city by storm. The first thing he did was establish multiple research centers that were infamous for their many breakthroughs in modern science and led the nation's most in-depth research on stem cells.

Which is where I come into play.

I had just recently graduated with my PhD at the top of my class and was optimistic about my future. When I got the job offer from KARS (Knowles and Associates Research Society), the facilities were still only in their crawling phase but it wasn't long until they were up and running at their fullest potential. I had worked for KARS diligently for five years, steadily making my way up the ranks, and eventually becoming one of the key players to help construct the company's notorious reputation. Now, I was about to receive the promotion of a lifetime.

Shutting the door just loud enough to announce my presence, I glided across the room in my pragmatic high heels, each step punctuated with a modest clack. My boss looked up from the multitude of papers strewn across his desk before wedging the foreign cigar in a nook cut from the ashtray and rising to his feet.

"Dr. Lopez," Mr. Knowles stated in lieu of a greeting, his voice still surprisingly soft for such a brawny man. His meaty fingers engulfed my own as we shook hands. "Please, have a seat."

I settled into the chair he gestured to at the foot of the desk with a tight smile, crossing one leg over the other. As always, my boss skipped over the pleasantries and got right down to business. It was a trait I had always admired about him. "I'm sure you already know why you're here so we'll get right to it," He paused, threading his fingers together upon the desk. "You've been with the company since the very beginning so when my lead scientist resigned from his position, it was no big mystery as to who would take his place. Already, you've certainly proven yourself capable of the job. Tell me, what has been the lab's latest development?"

I was in the middle of trying to recall any memory or mention of one of KARS lead scientists resigning when I was asked the unexpected question. I had no doubt that my boss already knew of our newest project but I answered him anyways. "We discovered a way to coax stem cells into bone building cells using calcium phosphate. Soon enough, we'll be able to generate any bone found in the human body."

Mr. Knowles smiled his understanding, looking pleased. "And you lead the team of researchers in this?"

"Yes," I stated simply.

His smile remained frozen in place as his gaze scrutinized me carefully. I didn't know what he was searching for in me but he must have found it if the way his lips twitched upwards at their edges were any consolation. "Am I correct in assuming that Quinn had you sign the confidentiality statement before you came in here?"

I nodded after deducing that 'Quinn' was the young and rather attractive receptionist that had handed the legal document to me before I met with Mr. Knowles. It wasn't anything new. I had been prompted to sign many like it given that I worked directly with many of KARS patented trade secrets.

"Good." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on this desk as his kind features suddenly turned serious. "Dr. Lopez, what we are about to discuss is of the utmost importance and isn't to be mentioned outside of my office."

"I understand, sir." I held his intense eye contact unwaveringly. I was determined to prove that I was the trustworthy individual that deserved this promotion so if my boss needed secrecy then I could be counted on to take any secret to my grave.

"I started Knowles and Associates to further modern medicine and while I take great pride in the betterment we have on people's live, it is not my greatest passion in life—"

I was completely confused where Mr. Knowles was going with this but I made sure none of my bewilderment showed on my face. Schooling my features, I sat and listened patiently, half wondering if my boss was about to go on some spill about golf or polo being his so called 'greatest passion in life'.

"—But I needed funding and, at the time, every government official in the White House was fully prepared to pay a handsome price to further the advancement of stem cell research. When KARS began becoming so successful and large profits were made, I was finally able to have the means of pursuing my true purpose."

I watched as my boss rose from his seat, his eyes lit up from within. With his hands clasped behind his back, Mr. Knowles slowly approached an intricate painting that hung on the wall to my left. Following his gaze, I curiously studied the image it portrayed. Like the others, the acrylic painting was an illustration of some strange creature I knew nothing about. My eyes traced the outline of the mystical beasts that were involved in some type of battle. They had the upper body of human men but their lower halves were that of a horse.

I was broken from my inquisitive examination by my boss speaking up, "Centaurs."

"Sorry?" I asked, the word unfamiliar to me.

"The creatures in the painting," he said simply, gesturing to the object being discussed. "They are known as Centaurs. They are a Greek mythology."

"Oh," I stated for lack of anything better to say. I briefly entertained the thought that this may be some type of test my boss was putting me through. If he had me come here to test my knowledge on Greek mythology then he was about to be sorely disappointed. "I apologize, sir. I am not familiar with the subject."

He waved away my concern with a flick of his wrist. "It is of no consequence, Doctor." Turning towards me, he looked like he was about to say something else but thought better of it. Instead, he said, "Tell me, Doctor, if you were given the chance to explore a field of study that had never truly been studied before, would you?"

My brows furrowed together as I struggled to comprehend what Mr. Knowles was mentioning. A field of study that had never been evaluated? Of course I would jump at the chance. Any scientist with half a brain would. But new scientific frontiers were unheard of in this day and age. "Well, of course. Everyone wants to make their mark in the history books."

By the wide smile that spread across Mr. Knowles' face, I knew I had impressed him with my answer. "And if there were a bit of danger involved?"

"That just means it's worth looking into," I replied back right away.

His smile grew impossibly wider. "See? This is exactly why you are the one for the job."

I kept my features schooled in their usual cool expression but, inside, I was mentally celebrating.

"Now, I would explain the details of your new position but, honestly, it's easier just to show you," Mr. Knowles announced as he made his way back to his desk where he pressed a small button located on his desktop phone. A flashing red light indicated the built-in intercom was turned on. The smooth voice of his receptionist filled the quiet. "What can I do for you, Mr. Edgar?"

My boss's eyes never left my own as he answered, "My guest and I will be making an appearance at the Colony. Dr. Lopez will need to fill out all the necessary paperwork once there so I'll need you to accompany us, Quinn."

"I'll have one of our drivers pull around to the front of the building."

* * *

My stunned gaze was glued to the sight beyond the limo's tinted, backseat window as the security guards waved us through. As my eyes shifted upwards towards the sunroof, I could see the exact moment we drove through the gaping mouth of the military style bunker. The interior of the car immediately darkened and I could no longer make out the amused smirk plastered on the receptionist's face. It wasn't but a short moment later that the spacious cabin was lit up once again as we passed under a large fluorescent light protruding from the concrete slab above us. It cast a sick, murky pink color that flooded over the leather car seats before quickly receding back into shadow. This continued in timed intervals as I sat quietly next to Mr. Knowles and avoided eye contact with the woman Quinn who sat across from me. I couldn't quite put my finger on the reason why, but there was something about the receptionist that rubbed me the wrong way.

We must have been driving for at least ten minutes when I felt the limo roll slowly to a stop. Somewhere beyond the partition window that separated the driver from us, I heard the slam of a car door. The door closest to Mr. Knowles was opened from the outside and my boss slipped his tall frame from the car. I didn't bother to wait for the chauffeur's assistance and exited the vehicle smoothly. As my boss graciously helped his secretary from the backseat, I took a moment to take in my surroundings. There wasn't much to see other than the tunnel walls stretching in both directions, tapering off in a gradual curve.

I was eager to see what this so called 'Colony' was all about. Obviously it was some kind of underground facility.

'And a heavily armed one,' I thought to myself as a group of people came flooding out of a heavy, reinforced door that bulged out of the otherwise bare wall. Only two of the newcomers wore lab coats. The rest were stern looking men wearing Kevlar vests, each with a sidearm strapped to their waists. I wondered what type of lab made it necessary to need so much precaution and security. Was it all for keeping something out or, possibly, to keep something within? I suddenly had the sinking feeling that I was about to find out. I felt as if I had dived headfirst into a pool without first knowing how deep the water was.

The two scientists looked star struck as they began greeting Mr. Knowles, only shooting curious glances in my direction. I snickered under my breath that they both completely ignored Quinn. "Dr. Fouer, Dr. Stein, I'd like you to meet Dr. Santana Lopez. If everything goes according to plan, she'll be our new lead scientist for our analysis department," Mr. Knowles smiled softly, directing the two doctor's attention on me.

"Splendid! We've needed a new analysis lead for several weeks now," Dr. Fouer immediately spoke up, shaking my hand with way too much enthusiasm. He was a reed thin man with round glasses that perched precariously on his lengthy nose. Little did he know, but I had already written him off as someone I would be avoiding like the plague if I decided to work here. No grown man should ever utter the word 'splendid' aloud. It was just wrong.

Dr. Stein merely nodded his head to me almost imperceptibly. He was a relatively normal looking guy though a little on the hefty side. He also seemed to be sweating profusely for no discernible reason. I was suddenly grateful we hadn't shook hands.

Plastering on my trademark, tight-lipped smile, I responded with barely veiled sarcasm, "The pleasure is mine."

With that said, the two doctors immediately began their not-so-subtle ass kissing towards Mr. Knowles, Dr. Fouer, not surprisingly, doing most of the talking. If my boss was bothered by it at all, he didn't show it. A guard held open the metal door as each of us passed through in turn and I was finally able to get my first good look at the underground facility.

We had immediately stepped into a wide hallway that was almost blindingly white. The tile floor gleamed under the fluorescent lights while the tall, whitewash walls gave the hall a very spacious, open appearance. Not at all what you would initially imagine an underground facility to look like. The corridor we were in branched off into a 'Y' shape and every which way I could see people darting in and out of doorways.

We veered to the left and I tuned out the annoying drone of Dr. Fouer and Stein. They spoke of nothing that interested me anyways. There was a faint humming in my ears and I glanced up at the incandescent light fixtures, slightly peeved.

"Dr. Lopez, what do you think?" Mr. Knowles questioned, breaking me from my thoughts.

Before I could open my mouth to answer, Dr. Fouer chimed in, "Fantastic, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I said offhandedly. "What he said."

Peeking into an office, I caught sight of windows on the far wall that displayed the scenery outside. But, that couldn't be right. "The windows," I inquired, gaining my boss's attention. "How—"

"They're holograms. The best that money could buy, actually. They're 3D and are programmed to reproduce real time images. Working underground can put unnecessary strain on my employees and cause a decrease in productivity but if you trick the brain," Mr. Knowles trailed off, tapping a single finger on the side of his temple. "Excellent observation skills, Doctor."

We came upon an elevator which was prompt in arriving to our floor. The five of us easily fit and I was astounded to see that there were a total of thirty six floors according to the panel inside. Quinn selected the second to last floor and was prompted to swipe the key card that was pinned to the lapel of her dress shirt. A small light flashed green and the elevator quickly began its descent.

"Prepare to be amazed, Dr. Lopez. Everything you thought you knew about the world is about to change," Dr. Knowles said calmly, a direct contrast to the effect his words had on me. My whole body was thrumming with anticipation and anxiety for the unknown. The humming in my ears only grew louder.

With a soft ding, the elevator stopped at the thirty fifth level and I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from my lips as the chrome doors slid open. My eyes darted about the immense, open cavern that must have stretched upwards the length of at least three football fields. A network of walkways and staircases connected each floor to another. All four walls were lined with numerous, cell like structures boxed in by metal and plexiglass. I could make out figures moving about inside. Squinting, I could just make out the shape of a person pacing inside one of the cells on the opposite wall and two flights above me. Horror filled me at the realization that they had people locked up down here.

"What the hell is this?" I rounded on the four people behind me, eyes immediately training on Mr. Knowles and taking a threatening step in his direction. My harsh voice echoed across the cavern.

"It's not what you think—," Dr. Stein quickly stepped in though he eyed me nervously.

"The hell it isn't!" I cut him off sharply.

"They're not human," My boss said smoothly, entirely unfazed by my outburst.

"If you think you can—what?" I stopped short, Mr. Knowles words not quite processing.

He smirked at my perplexed expression before saying slowly once more. "They're not human, Doctor."

I turned abruptly, reexamining the figure I had saw before. It only took a moment more before I noticed something out of place about the person. There, at the top of their head was the unmistakable shape of horns. I inhaled sharply at this realization, stumbling backwards and bumping into Quinn.

"That's impossible," I breathed, my heart in overdrive.

"I assure you," Mr. Knowles said in a matter of fact tone. "It is not."

His receptionist had that haughty smirk on her face once again and I straightened up immediately, clearing my throat awkwardly. Luckily the attention was drawn away from me by the pounding of running feet hurrying towards us. Another man in a lab coat skidded to a halt and half yelled, half panted out, "Mr. Knowles! Mr. Knowles, you're gonna' want to see this!" From the smile splitting the man's face in two, it must've been something miraculous.

"Quinn! Get the necessary paperwork ready for when we'll need it," My boss exclaimed excitedly. I had never seen him so worked up about anything before. "Dr. Lopez, looks like you're coming with me."

Before I even knew what was happening, my feet began to carry me in the same direction as the others. My four-inch heels were a pain to speed walk in but I somehow managed. As we reached a flight of stairs that led to the first row of cell blocks, I purposely didn't look too closely at their occupants as we rushed past. I only caught bits and pieces as we bypassed cell block after cell block; a flutter of a wing here, a scaly tail there. I just knew instinctively that I wasn't quite prepared to look.

Not that I could really focus on anything other than the persistent humming in my ears. With each flight of stairs we traversed and walkway that we crossed, the drone seemed to gain strength. Passing another row of plexiglass, the hum morphed into what almost sounded like fervent whispers but they were spoken too quickly to make out any individual words. Another staircase and I couldn't even make out the sound of my breathing or the pounding of my heart as the whispers had grown in such strength and fervor that I could barely place one foot in front of the other. I couldn't think. It was so loud, I clutched at my head in agony as my eyes screwed shut. Squinting, I could just make out the retreating figure of Dr. Stein. None of the men noticed I was no longer following behind. Reaching out, I could feel my mouth moving but I couldn't hear my own voice over the deafening noise. It was too late. Dr. Stein had already bound up the next staircase. My vision blurred as I moved to go after them and I stumbled forward, my ankle giving away. I had to throw my hands out to catch myself on the scaffold railings as my knees met painfully with the hard metal floors.

Then, silence.

Just like that the whispers stopped.

The quiet was almost unsettling. It was as if I had unknowingly walked into a vacuum-sealed space where sound didn't travel as it should. All I could hear was the rapid beat of my heart and labored breathing. I swallowed thickly, still panting. Weakly, I used the railing to pull myself unsteadily to my feet. I groaned, relieved that the earsplitting noise had disappeared. Looking around in a daze, I came face to face with the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

* * *

_Author's Note: You're an_ Asshole.

* * *

**-MAGIC**  
(\(\**  
**(. .)**  
**


	2. Two

_**Disclaimer: I don't own jack. The only thing I lay claim to is the crazy it took to write this shit.**_

* * *

_Author's Note (obviously): Whelp, here's the next chapter for all of you. So, I'd say something along the lines of 'I hope you enjoy this new chapter my most awesome readers ever!' but that's not really my style. So instead, I'll just say FEED, MY PRETTIES! FEED! ...Yep, that's how we do it in Lima Heights. Anyway, thanks for the three who left reviews. Reviews would make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside if I had a heart. Which I don't. But I like to pretend so leave a review anyways. Also, to those of you who felt offended by my 'You are an Asshole' note in the first chapter, I say this: get over it. I already have._

* * *

The quiet was almost unsettling. It was as if I had unknowingly walked into a vacuum-sealed space where sound didn't travel as it should. All I could hear was the rapid beat of my heart and labored breathing. I swallowed thickly, still panting. Weakly, I used the railing to pull myself unsteadily to my feet. I groaned, relieved that the earsplitting noise had disappeared. Looking around in a daze, I came face to face with the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

I jerked back in surprise, the metal railing cutting sharply into my back. Eyes wide, I gazed into the blue depths set back in a regal face. I traced the line of a proud nose, curved across delicate lips, and down a defiant chin. A mess of blonde hair framed it all.

I watched, feet rooted to the floor as the woman took a step closer to the glass that separated us. She tilted her head to the side curiously as she studied me, much like a house cat would when faced with a mystery. Slowly, almost like she knew any sudden movements would break this spell I was under, she pressed the palm of her hand to the glass between us. In a trance of some sort, I found myself walking forwards, my hands sliding away from their death grip on the railing. As I closed the distance at a snail's pace, my left hand rose from its place at my side and haltingly reached to lay my hand upon the glass right over the woman's own. My fingertips just barely came into contact with the barrier between us when I hesitated, pulling away slightly.

My hand suspended in the air uncertainly, I asked in a whisper, "Who are you?"

Those blue eyes melted impossibly soft at the sound of my voice. "That is the wrong question," she seemed to say and though I could barely hear her through the glass her voice seemed to ring clear through my head. This strange occurrence would have no doubt startled me if I hadn't been so focused on the way her lips moved to form the words.

"What's the right question?" I wondered aloud, not really paying any mind to the words coming from my mouth. My hand inched closer yet again.

A sad smile pulled at the woman's lips. "Why, oh why, does the Banshee shriek?"

Once again her words resonated more so from somewhere in my mind rather than my ears and, without warning, the bubble that surrounded us popped.

Sound came rushing in and I flinched back from the glass, throwing myself as far away from the barrier as possible. My back once again impacted hard with the scaffold railing and I winced. My grimace increased as a horrible, high pitched screech echoed across the cavern walls. I clamped my hands over my head to protect my ears against the shrill sound, my eyes and teeth clenched tightly. Peeking my eyes open, I noticed the woman was no longer at the glass.

"There you are!" a gruff voice boomed from my right after the disembodied shriek had trailed off. I turned to see a highly annoyed Dr. Stein standing at the bottom of the closest staircase that led to the upper floor. "Come on—" I heard him growl before the rest of his words were cut off by another awful wail. We both cringed, clenching our teeth. Already I could feel a dull throbbing behind my eyes that foretold the inevitable onset of a migraine. Without waiting to see if I moved to follow, the doctor turned on his heel abruptly and began to heave his heavy frame up the steps.

Throwing one last glance towards the spot the mysterious woman had once stood, I trailed after Dr. Stein. We continued down the walkway, the screeching steadily growing louder the closer we drew to the source of the noise. Ahead, I could make out the form of Mr. Knowles standing near a particularly large cubicle, his expression one of rapt fascination. Although my hands were pressed hard over my ears, it did little to block out the god awful noise. Dr. Fouer approached us with a goofy smile that hardly fit the situation until I noticed the earplugs nestled in his ears. He handed the two of us our own pairs and I quickly made use of them. They had an immediate effect and blocked out the worst of the screaming. I sighed in relief.

Both doctors ushered me forward even though I was entirely unsure if I was mentally prepared to discover what was making such an unnatural screech. It was a sound I had never heard before and the feeling it evoked inside me was dread in its purest form. Unfortunately, the deep seeded need to sate my curiosity had me dragging my feet forward until I stared in horror at the_ thing_—monster—behind the glass. The creature was a dark, hooded figure that levitated above the ground as it flew about the cell in a frantic frenzy. If the thing had a face, it could not be seen under its tattered cowl.

"Banshee!" Mr. Knowles yelled to be heard over the shrieking once he took notice of my presence. His eyes gleamed in the artificial light.

I nodded slowly, still not able to tear my eyes away from the monstrosity before me. My boss had been right when he said everything I thought I knew about the world was about to change. How was this possible? How did such creatures exist in the world—my world? The same world where I worked a nine to five job, earned a steady income, and paid taxes.

"Isn't she fantastic?" Dr. Fouer shouted, bouncing on the balls of his feet. I shifted uncomfortably. That definitely wasn't the word I would have used to describe this thing. "This hasn't ever happened before! We're all witnessing our Banshee's call for the first time!"

I was jostled from my gawking at the thrashing, screaming figure inside the cell, finally taking notice of the growing crowd of people in lab coats eager to get a look at the Banshee. Most of them we're jotting down notes or using recording devices to capture the moment. All of them wore looks of fascination.

'_Why, oh why, does the Banshee shriek?' _A whisper echoed in my head. I would have thought it a memory of the words that strange woman had spoken to me until the same voice answered, '_A warning to all of those you can't keep!'_

I had had enough.

Before I could even make the conscious effort, my feet were already carrying me back in the direction I had come from. There was a certain insistency fueling my escape, some instinct yelling at me to get out of here. No one noticed as I slipped away from the crowd and bounded back down the stairs. With each level I descended, the urgency grew. It was as if there was some clock counting down the time and I didn't want to be here when it reached zero. Suddenly, I wasn't moving fast enough. I kicked off my heels, shimmied up my formal skirt and began to run. My eyes trained intently to the floor, I didn't dare to look up and see inside all of the cells I rushed past. Not even the cell where I had encountered the strange woman, though I could almost feel those blue eyes upon my back. My heart was beating madly in my throat and my legs burned but stopping was a risk I wasn't willing to take.

The whispers were back, urging me to turn here or run that way. For some reason unknown to me, I didn't question them. Relief flooded through my veins as I arrived at the thirty fifth floor without getting lost but I wasn't in the clear yet. I had to make it to the elevator. Again, the voices in my head hummed where to go. I was flying down the main pathway, absentmindedly thinking of how grateful I was of the years I spent cheerleading in high school, when I abruptly collided into someone.

I almost jumped out of my skin.

The whispers fell silent.

I jerked away from the person and stared into the bewildered eyes of Mr. Knowles' receptionist. The blonde's eyebrows knitted as she took in my wild appearance. I watched her mouth moving but no sound issued between her lips. I was confused only for a moment before I realized I was still wearing earplugs.

Clearing my ears, I heard Quinn say again, "Dr. Lopez!"

"What?" I didn't mean to snap but the word fell from my lips tersely.

"I asked why you were running," Quinn replied exasperated, her tone turning defensive.

"I just—" I stopped short. How did I explain that this place made me feel like I was drowning? That I was hearing voices in my head? That I just knew something terrible was going to happen? "I just need to get out of here."

The hard look in the secretary's eyes softened a bit, but not by much. "Hey, look," she said carefully, patting my shoulder almost awkwardly in an attempt to help ease my nerves. It didn't work. "I know this is a lot to take in but you get used to it."

I leveled a blank stare at her.

"Well, maybe not completely," she corrected herself. "But you have to remember this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You have the chance to study a new frontier. Study creatures never seen before. Just think about it, Doctor. Imagine all the opportunities."

And I was. The scientist in me was altogether fascinated by the little I had seen since I had arrived and I knew there was so much more to discover. This was beyond my wildest dreams and the possibilities were virtually endless and, yet, I couldn't shake off the bad feeling I got from being here.

Quinn must've been able to tell I was still undecided. "Look, just follow me. I'll get you something cold to drink. How does that sound?"

I shifted uncertainly on the balls of my bare feet, looking over my shoulder at the chrome doors of the elevator just a few yards away. Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself and turned to follow Quinn.

* * *

I found myself sitting at a small table in a common room on the thirty-sixth floor. Sipping slowly from a bottle of water, I watched Quinn who sat across from me as she continued to eye me expectantly. Now that I was sitting down in a relatively normal space that looked like any other employee break room, I felt like I had my wits about me once again. No voices, no screaming. Just the comforting and familiar sound of the refrigerator kicking in.

"Better?" the blonde receptionist inquired, breaking the silence that had descended between the two of us.

I swallowed the cool liquid in my mouth before answering, "Much."

"So, what had you so spooked anyway?"

I paused. I still wasn't sure if I should tell her about the whispers I had heard in my head. What if Quinn thought I was crazy? It wasn't like she knew me well enough to believe me. So, instead, I muttered, "That thing that was screaming its head off. The Banshee or whatever."

"Right. Dr. Berry was texting me about that a few minutes ago," She said, her gaze going unfocused as a barely discernible smile quirked the corner of her lips. Narrowing my eyes, I took another sip of water. Quinn seemed to snap out of whatever little daydream she had going on as the plastic bottle crinkled from within my grip.

"Anyway," she cleared her throat softly, "I guess that means you know a little about mythology then."

"What do you mean?" My left brow rose with the question.

"I mean the Banshee. The reason it was screaming. That's why you freaked out, right?" Before I could deny knowing what she was going on about, the blonde just continued talking. "You really shouldn't worry. The Banshee screaming could have been from a number of things. I'm sure it was just screaming because someone that works here has an ailing grandmother that will be passing away soon."

I frowned. "I really have no clue what you're talking about."

Quinn sighed and began to explain slowly as if I were some incompetent child, "Banshees are believed to wail when someone is about to die."

The receptionist continued to explain but I tuned her out as my mind wandered. I recalled the words that I had heard echoing in my head as I stood gawking at the Banshee earlier.

_Why, oh why, does the Banshee shriek? _

_A warning to all of those you can't keep!_

The rhyme made sense now, though I still didn't understand why I had heard it in the first place. Obviously, the most sensible conclusion was that one of the creatures in here was putting voices in my head. And I had a good feeling I knew exactly which one was the culprit. It had to be the blue eyed…woman? No, that wasn't right. She obviously wasn't human though there was nothing physically different about her that set her apart from a normal person.

"So really there's nothing to worry about."

I only caught the last sentence Quinn spoke but I nodded as if I had heard the entire thing.

"Now," the blonde said as she stood gracefully from the table, "I have to go grab some paperwork so you can look over it and see if it's to your liking. Do you think you'll be alright by yourself for a moment?"

I scowled darkly at my boss's receptionist. Just because I freaked out a little doesn't mean she has to hold my hand the entire time we're down here. "You go do that," I growled threateningly.

Quinn only sauntered out of the room, seemingly unaware of her offense. The door clicked shut behind her and I leaned back in my chair with a deep sigh. Holding the cool water bottle up to the side of my head, I closed my eyes and willed the headache I was experiencing away.

I had just come to the decision that I'd sign the paperwork that would instate me as the lead scientist here at the Colony when the red behind my closed eyelids suddenly turned dark. With a jolt, I sat up and opened my eyes, my knee jerking and slamming the underside of the table. It did no good though. My eyes were open yet I couldn't see a thing. The darkness was all consuming to the point that I couldn't even see my hands when I held them right up to my face. My mind was spiraling with all the possibilities that could cause this power outage, when a piercing scream tore through the darkness from somewhere beyond the room I was in; this particular scream though was entirely human.

Suddenly, more just like it began to join in and with a gasp, I fell to the floor, the chair I was sitting in falling sideways and clattering against the linoleum floor impossibly loud. On the verge of hyperventilating, I scrambled backwards blindly across the floor until my head and shoulders hit something solid. It only took a moment before I determined I had run into the refrigerator. The cries continued as I edged my way around, managing to wedge myself in the space between the wall and fridge. I pulled my legs close to my body and pressed my face into my knees.

I startled as I heard running footfalls clanging against the metal scaffold and coming closer to the break room. I held my breath as they quickly advanced closer, my heart beating impossibly loud. I couldn't stop the small whimper from escaping my lips as whoever was running was now right outside the door.

The footfalls continued past, the loud clangs fading in the distance.

The breath I had been holding blew out of me all at once. Another scream, this one much closer than the others. Because of its proximity, I could make out the terror and alarm mixed in with the horrid cry before it was cut off abruptly. The suddenness of which it was interrupted made me realize that something terrible had befallen the owner of the scream. With that realization, something inside of me fell away and I knew I was about to lose it. I could already feel the heavy sobs threatening to bubble up from my throat and I knew they would be loud and uncontrollable and whoever, or whatever, had cut off that earlier scream would hear me and, therefore, find me.

The first sob wracked my chest as it tore through me and I slapped my hand over my mouth and nose to muffle the noise. More followed, each one growing in intensity and soon, they'd turn into shouts for help whether I wanted them to or not.

My sobbing stuttered and paused when I heard a faint whisper. It only took me a moment to realize that it was coming from within my own head once again, though this time it was different. Instead of a multitude of whispers, it was only one single voice that was impossibly soft. I still couldn't make out the words but the way it spoke was calm and almost musical; like hearing the sound of wind chimes carried by a breeze. Before I knew it, my breathing was finally slowing to its normal rate and my heart didn't feel like it was trying to beat out of my chest.

I suddenly didn't feel so alone.

* * *

**-MAGIC**  
(\(\**  
**(. .)**  
**


End file.
